Finding Time
by lslines
Summary: Malik is busy, and Ryou is worried. [Ryou x Malik]


Fourth round of this competetion, and it's angstshipping!

* * *

_You've reached the phone of Malik and Mariku Ishtar. We can't come to the phone right now, but if you leave a message after the beep, we'll get back to you as soon as possible._

_Unless you're the Pharaoh, in which case you can get fu—_

_Mariku!_

Beep.

"_Malik? Are you there? It's Ryou. Call me soon, okay?"_

Beep.

---

Ishizu paused as the answering machine in her brother's bedroom clicked on again. She pushed at the door and stuck her head in, listening to the message. Ryou, again. She scowled slightly. What on Earth had gotten into her brother, letting his own boyfriend go to the machine? Open the door wider, she looked to the bunk to tell him off, only to find it empty. "Odion?" She called distractedly down the stairs. "Have you seen Malik?"

The bald man glanced up from his book. "Master Malik said he was busy and rushed out a few hours ago. May I enquire as to why you ask?"

"Hmm?" Ishizu closed the door again and wandered towards her own room. "No reason…"

---

Beep.

"_Malik? Come on, damnit, you can't be that busy can you?"_

Beep.

---

"Oi, Malik!" Mariku had to run to keep up with his 'brother'. "Where are you goin'? You promised you'd play a game with me!"

Malik shook his head and kept walking. "Can't. Busy. Later."

Mariku pouted and stopped, falling quickly behind as his 'brother' became a speck on the edge of his vision. He scratched his head and frowned. "What the hell's gotten into him recently?" He sighed. "Oh well, I'll go find Bakura instead!"

---

Beep.

_"Malik. It's me again. Mariku tells me that you aren't answering because you're 'swamped'. I'm worried. You need to slow down. Make a little time for something else. He also says that Ishizu is beginning to worry for your health and you're really stressed. Look, just call me, please."_

Beep.

---

Odion came down the next morning to find, to his great amazement, the table set, the oven on, the toaster on, and Malik wearing an apron as he scrubbed at the floor with a mop. He blinked a few times. "Master Malik?"

Malik looked up and smiled. "Ah, Odion. Morning! I've put breakfast on and I'm just finishing up here, so I'll be off to work in a minute, okay? Tell Sister that I said 'bye'." As he spoke, he was removing the apron, rolling down his sleves, carting the bucket and mop outside. Odion blinked again. Malik hurried back through the kitechen and out the front door. "I'll be home late again, tonight, so leave the front light on for me, alright? Bye!"

Odion blinked once more and stepped carefully across the damp floor to the toaster. "Master Malik," he mumbled to himself, "it appears that you have the toaster turned all the way up."

And the fire alarm began ringing.

---

Beep.

_"Malik. If you haven't called me by three tomorrow afternoon, I swear I'm going to track you down and drag you away from whatever the hell has you so completely absorbed."_

Beep.

---

_Jingle, jingle. _

Malik turned to the door, smile firmly in place. "Welcome to Dannielle's Jewelers, how can I help you today?"

"You can take your lunch break, for starters."

Malik's eyes snapped open and he found a glowering Ryou standing in front of him. The smile slipped of his face and he sighed. "Ryou, I'm really busy right now. Can it wait?"

Ryou scowled and Malik shivered at how much he resembled Bakura. He looked from side to side slowly at the empty store. "No," he growled, "It can't."

Malik meeped and swung the open sign around to closed, then followed Ryou meekly out the back of the store. As the door swung shut behind him, Ryou sighed and slumped against the wall. The Egyptian blinked. "Err, Ryou?" He took a seat on the dirt beside his lover. "You alright?"

"That's not the problem here!" Ryou snapped, glowering at him again. "The problem here is that you aren't alright."

"Eh? What're you on about, I'm fine."

"No you _aren't_. You're overworked and streesed out and everyone's worried!" He sighed angrily. "Especially me. I have no idea what you're trying to prove, or achieve, by doing this, but I'm going out of my mind with concern here. Just…"

Malik looked at him, at how small and tired and angry he looked and smiled. "Hey, Ry, it'll be fine. I'll slow down, okay? And I'll call you more often."

Ryou sighed again and hugged the blond. "You know it won't happen. But just, try and remember me, alright? Us. Remember us, standing over here at the side of your life. Just, every now and again, spend a little time with us, with me."

Malik smiled again and pulled out of the embrace. "Alright. I will. I won't forget." He paused, and glanced at the door. "Um. Can I go back to work now?"

"No," Ryou said, getting to his feet. "I'm going to spend the rest of the day, showing you what you've been missing these past few weeks. If," He said, pulling his friend to his feet, "you have a little time, that is."

"What did I tell you," Malik grinned, kissing his cheek. "From now on I'm always going to have a little time for you."

---

Beep.

"_Malik? Are you there—"_

Click.

"_Yeah, I'm here. Are we still on for this afternoon?"_

_"Of course."_

Click.

* * *

Review? 


End file.
